Sand Town (Advanced)
Located in the east of the Lands of the Sands of Time, Sand Town is a desert settlement where the sands of time always flow on time. This city is first visited during Chapter 10 of the main quest. These lands are owned by the local Sheikh. By speaking to the locals, the heroes receive clues about the features found in the town and in its surroundings. Rumor has it that the Sheikh owns a magic lamp - the Eversmoking Lamp, that envelops the battlefield with a bluish haze, allowing its owner to escape from the line of sight of its enemies. At the northwest (upper left) corner of town, there is a dock and a sailor nearby allowing you to use a motorboat to navigate through the waterways. By taking this boat, you can access the nearby FSM towers and go into the Whirlpool leading to the final Flying Spaghetti Monster Tower. __TOC__ Rewards In the Sheikh's palace, there are two chests to be claimed. These can be opened by obtaining Righteousness Certificates, which are rewards from the Bronze and Silver stages of the Good Cop side quest in which you kill a certain amount of mafiosi enemies. This side quest can be completed by killing mafiosi at the Mafiosi Docks location. *With 1 Righteousness Certificate: 1,000 golz & the Eversmoking Lamp artifact. *With 2 Righteousness Certificates: 1,000 & Warrior's Cosplay III. Shops & Services Equipment Merchants Near the southwestern (lower left) corner of the town, there is a shop selling legendary equipment, both weapons and gear for arcane classes: Weapons: *Legendary Staff, Mace, Flail for 3,060 golz each. *Legendary Rod, Scepter, Lute for 4,590 golz each. Armor: *Legendary Bracers, Buckle, Chainmail, Tricorne, Pileus, Amulet, Tiara, Awards Score, Profane Symbol for 3,060 golz each. *Legendary Tunic, Banded Armor, Holy Symbol for 4,590 golz each. There is also another equipment merchant in the building nearby that sells legendary equipment for more melee-oriented classes: Weapons: *Legendary Longsword, Bow for 3,060 golz each. *Legendary Sword, Whip, Dagger for 4,590 golz each. Armor: *Legendary Underpants, Breastplate, Cloak, Large Shield, Belt, Bandana, Shoes for 3,060 golz each. *Legendary Plate Armor, Boots, Quiver for 4,590 golz each. Gem Conversion Merchants There are also gem conversion merchants in the city in the building at the southeast (lower right) corner of the town. They offer the following gem conversions: The merchant at the far left offers conversion of primary to secondary color nuggets for per conversion: *Create 10 x with 10 x + 10 x . *Create 10 x with 10 x + 10 x . *Create 10 x with 10 x + 10 x . The second merchant from the left offers conversion of primary to secondary color shards for per conversion: *Create 10 x with 10 x + 10 x . *Create 10 x with 10 x + 10 x . *Create 10 x with 10 x + 10 x . The third merchant from the left offers conversion of primary color nuggets to shards of the same color for per conversion: *Create 10 x with 20 x . *Create 10 x with 20 x . *Create 10 x with 20 x . In that same building, there is also a priest offering blessings and the stat reset merchant. Stat Reset Merchant In the same building as the gem conversion merchants, there is another merchant that offers to reset your character's attributes for free (the first time). By accepting the service, it will reset your level and bonus attributes back to Level 1 and the leveling screen will appear. You can allocate your bonus attributes all over again for each level until you reach the level you initially had before accepting the service. This can only be done for one character at a time. The first time the service is used there is no cost, you will be charged 1,000 per reset per character for all subsequent times the service is used. Inn At the northwest (upper left) corner of the town, there an inn, with an innkeeper, allowing the heroes to rest for 40 , a food merchant and a a chef who sells the following legendary chef items:` * : Legendary Ladle (3,090 ), Legendary Toque (4,590 ) and Legendary Ladle (4,590 ) A few locals also give out information or talk about interesting rumors they've heard. Secrets There are no known secrets at this location. ru:Песчаный_Город Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)